


Questione di chimica

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble perfetta (ossia 100 parole) sulla coppia: Logan/Quinn.





	Questione di chimica

Questione di chimica  
  


Logan si sporse e tolse gli occhiali dal viso di Quinn. La baciò ripetutamente sulle labbra, facendola arrossire. Le posò un bacio sulla fronte, uno sul mento, due sulla spalla. La avvolse tra le braccia e la strinse a sé, cullandola.

“I-io… non so cosa fare… di preciso. È qualcosa di chimico, ma…” farfugliò Quinn.

Logan le sfiorò un fianco sotto la maglietta e la baciò nuovamente.

“Lasciati guidare da me, sono un vero maestro” mentì.

Quinn lo guardò in viso e gli sorrise, Logan avvampò.

“Non mi trovi troppo brutta?” chiese Quinn.

“Mai visto una più bella” rispose Logan.

 

[100].

 


End file.
